


Six in a Row

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Forbes is a fun drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six in a Row

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _blondes have more fun_ , for spuffy-noelle

Caroline Forbes is a fun drunk.

Well, in a pathetic way.

Usually, Rebekah doesn't even stop to think about Caroline. She hates her, okay? Reasons obvious, no need to talk about them. Which naturally means she revises them in her head for an hour and forty minutes every day. But drunk Caroline is a different story entirely. Caroline Forbes has this inexplicable “something” in her eyes that makes you want to grab a glass and join her. Rebekah has a properly insulting explanation, of course. Something about nattering, annoyance and not being drunk enough. But then, she only has this explanation during the first four rounds.

Once upon a time Caroline used to be surprised and angry when Rebekah joined her in her drunken hour, but now it looks like she expects her to do it, how fucking presumptuous of her. When Rebekah sits down, they each do six tequila shots in a row (the four they need to be able to look at each other, and then two more for good measure), lick-drink-bite-lick-drink-bite without missing a beat, Caroline has kick-ass coordination. 

Rebekah never remembers what they talk about. She makes sure not to remember, because it's most definitely nothing worth remembering. They just talk, okay? There's talking and shots. First shots because talking, then talking because shots. And before they go home, Caroline orders two most fruity and girly drinks available. Rebekah never asked her why she does it, because it can't be important, but she always sips her drink looking Caroline straight in the eye.

She _kind of_ hates her.


End file.
